Instinct
by Takari-san
Summary: [one-sided KibaHina] He was supposedly happy already. However, like any living creature, it was instinct that once one thing was given he wanted more… He wanted to be the ONE, the one that would protect her and make her happy… but obviously, he wasn't


**Instinct**

**Pairing: One-sided KibaHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: He was supposedly happy already. However, like any living creature, it was instinct that once one thing was given he wanted more… He wanted to be the ONE, the one that would protect her and make her happy… but obviously, he wasn't.**

A/N: sweatdrops this is rather sad I think… ;; I dunno… I really like Kiba and it's sort of sad that Hinata seems to only cheer on Naruto… I like NaruHina too but I really think that it's sad that Kiba would be err… dumped (?) if they get together… sighs

---

He hated it…

Yes, he hated it…

How he had hated the fact that she never looked his way no matter how much he showed her, no matter how much he cared. He just wanted to scream out his frustrations to the world, roar like a wild animal, curse himself for not being the one she wanted, the one she loved. But he couldn't… not when she still exists… not when he knew she was battering him up unintentionally, that she didn't even know of this…

He always thought she was a weakling, soft-spoken and just plain weak. On the other hand, he was bossy, cocky to a certain extent… He never really paid much attention to her, hell, he barely even knew she existed, or maybe he did, but it was only because they had the same classes together during the academy. That was until then…

They had been assigned to the same team, team 8 to be exact, and as much as he wasn't really enthusiastic about it, he was forced to cooperate. He had a wild and rather untamed attitude in a way but he was calmed down, he even became their team captain, or maybe he wasn't… but he sure was the one ordering them around. Though maybe it was just because his teammates were too silent.

Oh well, matters such as who was team leader didn't bother him, not anymore…

He is an Anbu team leader now, separated from his old companions. That meant that they didn't need to see each other anymore… but they did. He and his past male companion would often meet up and have a quick dinner somewhere, they would often do that but there would rarely be any conversation. His past companion was really just a silent person. On the other hand, he continued to watch over her, as he did long before. He made sure no one would dare hurt her, and sometimes he wouldn't even allow them to touch her. It was instinct, it was human instinct to protect those special to you. However, in the end, she was happy and he was the one hurt the most.

He didn't want her to know his frustration. Hence, he shouldn't even be frustrated… he should've known what would go through when he first got into this mess, when he felt overwhelming and endless emotion for someone who would never return it, for her heart held someone else. It wasn't hidden that she loved someone else, she actually loved him before he loved her but in a way, he couldn't stop himself…

He wasn't ugly, at least he thought he wasn't… Sure, if a female were to view it, his looks were light years away from those of Uchiha Sasuke's (neighborhood heartthrob) but he wasn't repulsive. If he were then there wouldn't be letters of infatuation, admiration and such inside small pink envelopes sealed by a heart sticker in his mailbox.

He wasn't stupid, pathetic or incompetent. He wouldn't be a jounin if that was the case; he would NOT be an ANBU team leader if that was the case.

Sure, he sometimes tended to be loud and cocky, but the one she likes is ten times louder and cockier than he was, that's for sure…

He searched himself for the answer thoroughly… Why had she loved that noisy and rather annoying (to him anyway) shinobi rather than him? But he just ended up with the realization that she LOVES Uzumaki Naruto and that she didn't have to explain it to him or anyone else, she just loves him… just like him, he didn't need to explain to anyone why he loves her… It was that he does, and that was what counted.

He knew that it would turn out badly if he continued with this… that one day they'll find out, Naruto becoming angry at him and she, she would be disgusted, or maybe even worse…

She'll pity him and blame herself.

He wouldn't want that…

Before, all he wanted was for her to be happy, safe and contented… and that was what she was now.

She received her rightful throne in the Hyuuga clan and managed to make peace with Hyuuga Neji. In addition, her long-time wish was fulfilled, she was acknowledged… loved by the man of her dreams…

He was supposedly happy already. However, like any living creature, it was instinct that once one thing was given he wanted more… He wanted to be the ONE, the one that would protect her and make her happy… but obviously, he wasn't.

Up until now, his wish was unattained, the void in his heart was still unfilled… and it probably never will.

---

Under the night sky of Konoha, a young man watched the stars, patting his dog's head, which laid on his lap gently. His dog has grown immensely from the small puppy that usually sought refuge inside his jacket; it grew to a huge dog, its height half of his. He looked at the twinkling stars that decorated the night, his mind once again drifting away…

He tried to focus his eyes on the natural beauty of the stars but he couldn't… His mind always drifted away to something… rather, someone…

Hyuuga Hinata

He could see her vividly in his mind, her short navy hair, silver eyes, pale skin, her petite physique and of course, that blush that usually tainted her cheeks. No, it isn't like him to think of one female, and only think about one female… Well at least, that was his attitude before he began to like her… He couldn't even remember anymore when this began… but he swore it was the time 5 years ago during their survival training with Kurenai. Sure, she had shown nothing but weakness then… but it somewhat tugged his heart, making him feel that she should always be protected by him.

His dog barked, bringing him to his senses.

He smiled and patted it, "Hai Akamaru… we're going home soon."

Akamaru didn't cease barking, making him realize that Akamaru was actually signaling him of someone's presence.

He turned around, his eyes widening when he realized who it was…

He laughed lightly, "What do you want?"

The said person sat down beside him, a serious expression on his usually cheerful face. He opened his mouth to speak reluctant for a moment… perhaps he wasn't too sure. He then sighed, "You love her."

He was caught off guard by the statement, almost choking for a moment. Sure, he knew that one day, they would find out… but he surely didn't expect HIM to be the one who first finds out. He darkened then muttered, "Yeah I do… what about it?"

He paused for a moment then saying softly, unlike his usual noisy and boisterous ways, "Thank you… I know you could have taken her before I could even realize that I love her too…"

He paused for a moment, wondering if this really was the Uzumaki Naruto he knew…

"I didn't do anything… Everything was up to her… and her alone. I don't ever want to lead her to do something against her will. I bet you know what I mean, Naruto." He told him.

"But you could have fought for her… and who knows you might have won her heart… It's amazing you know… how you love her so much… and I think she would have fallen for you…" Naruto said in a very un-Naruto-ish way.

"I did Naruto… you might have just not noticed it… and I lost. Besides, she wouldn't be happy with anyone else but you. You're the one she loved from the start, didn't you know?" he replied. This conversation battered his already battered up heart. He then managed to muster up the courage to say the three words that seem to cause him pain, "Hinata loves you."

Naruto paused for a moment, "Yes… I love her too…"

Kiba then muttered, "She's very precious to me. Don't ever hurt her ever… because if you do…"

Naruto twitched, fearing the lethal glare Kiba was giving him…

"But I think you won't anyway…" Kiba said softly, "You shouldn't…"

"Kiba, this conversation is getting just too long!" Naruto had whined making Kiba smirk a little, "You know what? I'll just treat you to ramen at Ichiraku."

Kiba immediately declined, "No thanks Naruto, ramen's just not my thing. Why don't you ask Hinata out? She'll say yes, as long as it is you… I better get home already." he gestured to Akamaru who was yawning. It was rather late already…

Naruto grinned broadly watching his retreating figure, "Thank you… Kiba…"

Kiba snorted as Naruto laughed lightly, he too probably planning to go home. Kiba with Akamaru, after sensing that Naruto has left also walked to the direction leading to Kiba's apartment, where he and Akamaru lived in.

Yes, it was human instinct to want something when you just want something when you just received a blessing. However, it is also human instinct to try to be – or rather be happy for their most precious person at times of utmost joy for them… even if it hurts.

At least that's what he thought…

And he chose to believe those thoughts.

**::Owari - The End::**

A/N: Woo… I sorta like how this turned out, though the ending needs some improvement… ;; sighs poor Kiba-kun. Anyway, this is my first KibaHina (if this is considered a KibaHina) and I hope you guys out there like it **R/R!**


End file.
